


Kiss the Boy!

by donovanpsn



Series: Descendants Songfics [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: I've never tagged before so I D K, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, jaylos trash tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donovanpsn/pseuds/donovanpsn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay doesn't have the guts to come clean with Carlos, so the other Descendants work a little magic with a song they learned from Queen Ariel and Flounder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Boy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my very first post on this site and I really hope you like it!  
> (A short one-shot based off of the song "Kiss the Girl" from "The Little Mermaid")

            “Move over! I can’t see anything!” Mal huffed, shoving Evie aside with her shoulder.

            “There’s nothing _to_ see.” Audrey huffed, her thin lips turned downward into an elegant pout.

            “This is moving along way too slow.” Evie sighed, shaking her head as she moved the leaves of the bushes they were using as cover aside to get a better look at the small canoe bobbing in the gentle waters of the Enchanted Lake.

            “Carlos only has one day left before Cruella comes to visit, and if he isn’t happy here by this time tomorrow, he won’t fight her when she tries to take him back.” Lonnie huffed, her eyebrow twitching due to the frustration that coursed through her veins. “We can’t let her take him back! We all know how terribly she treated him!” she cried, quieting herself at Audrey’s warning of “Lon, shut up, they might hear your loud mouth.”

            “What you _need_ is a little… romantic musical stimulation.” Ben suggested, his head popping up from behind the bushes so he could get a good view of the couple seated awkwardly on the boat. He opened his mouth and tried to sing as sweetly as he could, although he probably should have learned his lesson from when he tried to sing Did I Mention without the help of a love potion that probably made him a better singer than he actually is.

            “Get down, you idiot.” Chad growled, shoving Ben back down behind the bushes before the boys could see him.

            “Thank you, Chad. Ben’s singing probably would’ve just made things worse.” Jane teased, laughing quietly at Ben’s adorable pout.

 __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            On the boat, Jay frowned, tilting his head a bit to catch wind of the terrible noise. “God, someone should put whatever dying animal that is out of its misery already.” He joked, trying to lessen the uncomfortable tension between him and his closest friend.

            Carlos frowned at Jay, trying his very hardest to not let his endeared smile shine through. However, when he saw Jay’s eyes crinkle and light up, he knew that all hope was lost. “Jay, you shouldn’t joke about life and death.” Carlos sniffed, mimicking the fairy godmother’s voice.

            Jay barked out a laugh- the sudden kind that proved he hadn’t been expecting something to be funny. “That was actually a really, really good impression of FG.” He chuckled, shaking his head a bit as he imagined her saying that to him.

            Carlos grinned, his eagerness to please Jay temporarily sated, “Thank you, I try.”

  ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Evie huffed, grabbing Mal’s spell book from the ground where the fairy had dropped it. “My god, I’m surrounded by idiots.” She snarked, ignoring her bickering friends as she began flipping through the pages of the leather bound grimoire. “If you want something done right, you’ve got to do it yourself.” She grumbled, tapping into her inner enchantress as she snuck away from the bushes.

            When she was safely hidden behind a large willow tree hanging over the lake, she began to whisper several conjuring spells, naming the sounds she was summoning out loud.

“Percussion.” She whispered quietly, listening for the music to begin playing faintly. When it started, she continued with the next spell, calling for the last of the music she needed, “Strings. Winds. Maybe a little bit of a bass.” She smirked, listening quietly as the soft music blended together, forming an enchanting melody.

When she sensed the perfect moment approaching, she flipped through the book and found a transformation spell. She enacted it, twisting her fingers through the air as she weaved the spell and pushed it out over herself and her friends, who remained behind the rose bushes further away from the lake’s edge. She grinned as the world around her seemed to grow, feeling soft feathers burst out from under her skin. She flapped her shimmering blue wings, catching air before flying off towards the bushes where her friends hid. “Follow my lead.” She whispered, waiting for the others to realize what she had done. When it finally registered- she swears she saw a proud smirk shine in Mal’s beady raven eyes- she flew off towards the lake, looking back once to make sure the others followed.

She flew up and landed on a branch of the willow tree that hung just above the canoe. Taking a deep breath, she silently hoped her plan would work, and began to sing along to the sweet music she had created, “There you see him, sitting there across the way. He don’t got a lot to say, but there’s something about him. You don’t know why, but you’re dying to try, you wanna kiss boy.”

Jay frowned, leaning back a bit to get more comfortable in his seat. “Do you hear something?” he questioned, oblivious to the small group of birds singing right above their heads.

Carlos shook his head quickly, resisting the urge to glance up at the birds above them because he _knew_ they would try to do something like this.

            Above them, Audrey picked up where Evie left off, “Yes, you want him. Look at him, you know you do. It’s possible he wants you too, there is one way to ask him.”

“Sing with me now!” Chad cried, leaning forward eagerly. From what he could see, they were getting closer.

            “My, oh my, look at Jayden! Too shy! Ain’t gonna kiss the boy! Ain’t that sad? It’s such a shame! Too bad, you’re gonna miss the boy…” Jane chirped, flying in wide circles around the canoe, kicking up a light spray of clear water droplets that reflected the soft yellow and white glow of the moon and fireflies that illuminated the lake.

            Carlos sighed, his shoulders slumping a bit as he gazed off into the evening horizon. “I’m thinking of going back to the Isle with my mom when she comes to visit me tomorrow.” He admitted quietly, missing Jay’s sudden start.

            “What?” Jay cried, lurching forward in his seat. He latched onto Carlos’ wrist, tugging on his arm to attract his attention. “Carlos. Why would ever think of going back with that woman? I can’t protect you from her if I’m all the way out here.” He reminded, his eyebrows pinched together as he tried to understand his friend’s reasoning.

            “It’s just… Nothing is different here, Jay. I’m still picked on by the popular kids. I still only feel accepted by you and the girls. The only person I’ve ever let have power over my heart is still hurting me the same way. If anything, it was less painful on the Isle because at least there I could pretend that it was only because love was discouraged. I don’t have that comfort here, Jay, and that just makes it hurt so much more.” Carlos sighed, his voice weary and heavily laced with sadness.

            Jay frowned, reaching out and cupping Carlos’ face in the palm of his large hand. “What are you talking about? You have Ben, too! And Doug! And Jane, and Lonnie and Dude! And even Audrey and Chad and Ben’s parents have warmed up to you.” He reminded, continuing to draw soothing patterns into Carlos’ pale skin. “And you shouldn’t let your mother hurt you anymore, Carlos. She doesn’t matter here. Don’t let her control you.”

            “Now’s your moment, floating in a blue lagoon. Boy, you better do it soon. No time would be better.” Lonnie urged, landing gracefully in the water just behind the canoe, thankful that she had been turned into a crane and had a good control over her light body. “He won’t say a word until you kiss the boy.”

            Carlos tilted his head down and played with the fingers Jay had wrapped around his wrist, his eyes welling up with tears. “Who said my mom is who I was talking about?” he mumbled quietly, trying desperately to keep his tears from falling. However, his efforts proved unsuccessful when one tear streaked down his cheek and dripped off his chin, splashing down on the back Jay’s hand.

            “If not her, who? Anyone would be lucky to have you in their lives, Car.” Jay assured fiercely, catching Carlos’ chin so he could tilt his head up. He moved his hands to cup both of his best friend’s cheek, thumbing away the tears that had gathered at the corners of Carlos’ dark eyes.

            Carlos placed his hands over Jay’s larger ones, keeping them in place for as long as he could. “I don’t want you to hate me for it.” He choked, his throat thick and burning with suppressed tears.

            “Carlos de Vil, you are my _best_ friend. I couldn’t hate you even if I tried. You mean more to me than all the leather and gold in the world. I love you more than I love tourney and stealing. You’re the most important person in my life. You should know that.” Jay rambled ungraciously, his cheeks burning dark red as he declared his love for Carlos.

            “I know all that, but… You don’t love me the way I want you to.” He whispered, his eyes sliding back down to his lap so that he wouldn’t have to see Jay’s likely disgusted face.

            Jay’s eyebrows rose up into his hairline, his eyes widening almost comically. “Carlos… am I the one that’s been making you so miserable?” he asked softly, turning his hands over so that he could lace his fingers with Carlos’.

            “No! Yes… Kind of? I know you aren’t doing it on purpose but me being so gone for you and you being with most of the girls in Auradon, right in front of me… It just hurts because I know that that will never be me.” He admitted, feeling a huge weight lift off of his chest. Regardless, he felt heavier, somehow, as he waited for Jay’s response.

            Jay leaned closer subconsciously, his face softening into one of utter fondness, “Car, why didn’t you ever say anything?” he asked softly, his gut contradicting his smile as it twisted with guilt from hurting his Carlos so severely.

            “I was just… Scared. I knew you would never hate me but I just… I was scared of our friendship changing because of it.”

            Mal, noticing that things were finally peaking, flew forward, perching herself on the edge of the boat, just behind Jay. “Don’t stop now, don’t try to hide it now. You wanna kiss the boy.” She sang softly, pushing Jay forward with her head.

            Ben, seeing what Mal was trying to do, flew behind Carlos, pushing him forward into Jay’s chest as hard as he could in his small body. “Listen to the song. The song says kiss the boy.” He urged, flapping his wings excitedly as Jay and Carlos locked eyes.

            Jay shook his head a bit, nudging Carlos’ forehead with his own. “I would never, ever push you away.” He swore, his voice ringing with so much sincerity it brought back the tears Carlos had managed to force away.

            “I’m sorry for hurting you, but I don’t regret it.” Jay smirked, his eyes glinting with mirth in response to Carlos’ offended expression. “I’m don’t regret it, because if I hadn’t hurt you, you never would have told me about your feelings for me, and I never would’ve told you about my feelings for you.”

            “You… You like me?” Carlos asked meekly, his voice ringing with tentative hope.

            “You know how the song goes. There’s one way to ask me.” He teased, letting out a loud laugh when the smaller boy launched himself at Jay, connecting their lips for the very first time. They pretended not to notice the colorful birds flying around their heads, singing a song of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated! Please let me know what you think <3


End file.
